Looking to the Future
by Maddiek18
Summary: After an interdimensional mishap by Master Hand, two mysterious power sources go missing. They're kind of important, so he enlists the help of everyone's favorite intergalactic bounty hunter and the chosen Hero of Time. Join them as they journey through the vast land of Hyrule and the deep reaches of space in order to find the power sources, and maybe discover something else...


**Maddiek18 here with a brand new story! I've decided to take a break from Smasher's Life, so sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter. Smasher's Life is basically a oneshot collection anyway, so it can go on the back burner for now.**

**Guess what! This story has...an actual plot! Could it really be? Could a Maddiek18 story have a true, original plot?! (Seriously, I'm terrible at coming up with original plots on my own!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Portal Power

"Link and Samus, please report to Master Hand's office." The loudspeaker announcement was heard by three certain Smashers who were walking down the hallways of the famous Smash Mansion.

"Uh-oh, what did you guys do this time?" Sheik asked with a smirk. It was obvious they'd been down to the Hand's office on more than one occasion.

Link shrugged. "I don't know. It could be anything." he replied honestly. "He's right. Tournament season hasn't started up yet," Samus added.

Sheik nodded. The duo had a reputation among the other Smashers for staging ridiculous pranks and driving their superiors crazy. Everyone quickly realized that the noble Hero of Time and the cold-hearted bounty huntress had a lighter side to them. It was here, at the Mansion that they were able to let those sides show.

Now they were walking down the hallway to, unsurprisingly, Master Hand's office. Of course, no matter how many times they set foot in there, the Hand always let them participate in the tournaments. It was no doubt because of their status at Nintendo that the higher-ups always let them slide. Master Hand was just a figurehead anyway. Everyone knew who was really in charge.

"You called?" Samus addressed the floating hand, who was currently sorting papers. He turned around to face them. "Come on, you two. We need to talk," he motioned for them to sit down in the office chairs.

Link sighed. "This is about Marth and the toilet paper incident, isn't it?" he asked, taking a seat. "Link!" Samus exclaimed, elbowing him in the arm.

"Ow!"

Master Hand looked at them strangely, as if they suddenly grew rabbit ears.

"Um..," he said slowly. "That...wasn't what I was going to discuss, but thank you for the information. I'll keep it in mind." Samus could have sworn she saw the hand smirk.

"Link..." she growled. The hero just grinned shamelessly.

"Anyway," Master Hand interrupted. "I need to you guys to do something. It's really important." Link and Samus comically raised an eyebrow in unison. Of course they were suspicious that the Almighty Hand asked the resident Jokers for a favor but in reality, they were two of the most reliable heroes there.

"And...?" Samus prompted. "I need you to get two Crystal Polygons," the hand replied. In turn, the duo stared at him. "Crystal Polygons?" Link asked.

"You know the portals we have here, right?" the hand asked. "They connect this dimension with every Smashers' own dimensions." They nodded.

In truth, the Smashers weren't supposed to know about the portals, but just about everyone figured it out sooner or later. And besides, no one ever wanted to leave Smash Bros. early, so they were rarely used, aside from at the beginning and end of the tournament season.

"Well, Crystal Polygons are what keep those portals open. Since keeping them all open at once takes a great amount of power that normal electricity can't handle, they were built to run on Crystal Polygons," Master Hand explained.

"So if you're missing two Crystal Polygons, which are the portals' source of power..." Link said slowly. "...That means two portals are down right now, doesn't it?" Samus finished for him. "Let me guess; it's our two dimensions, right?" Link asked.

Master Hand nodded. "That's right...kind of. You see, it turns out there was an accident when we warped the newcomers here for the upcoming tournament; two Crystal Polygons went missing. As you guessed correctly, it was both of your portals' polygons," he explained.

"Of course it was. It just _had_ it be, didn't it?" Samus asked, looking at the ceiling, as if blaming the heavens for this.

"However," Master Hand continued. "Just because the polygons are missing doesn't mean the portals are completely shut down. They can still be connected to regular electricity, but will lose a considerate amount of power."

"Maybe it was because of the creation of two new portals; Megaman's and Wii Fit Trainer's," Link suggested. "Don't we already have the Villager's dimension here from before?"

Master Hand shook his head (?) no. "We create new portals every tournament season. Two new ones so far shouldn't be a problem. We just create more Crystal Polygons to go with them."

Link sat up straighter. "Wait, you make them yourself?" he asked. "Then why don't you make two new ones to replace the missing ones?"

Master Hand shook his head (?) again. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. For one thing, those polygons are incredibly powerful, so you can't just leave them laying around somewhere in another dimension. That would be dangerous. Secondly, Crystal Polygons are forever linked to their portals. They can't switch portals or vice versa," he explained.

"Heh, you're sure doing a lot of explaining to us right now," Samus commented. "But I get it; you want us to go find the missing polygons, don't you?" she asked.

Master Hand nodded. "That's what I was getting at," he confirmed. "So will you guys do it?"

They both went silent for a few moments.

"Wait..." Samus said slowly. "We'll have to explore every universe to find the polygons?" she asked. If that was so, it would take a very long time to find them. There were over thirty different universes through the portals! Also, they particularly disliked Sonic's universe for some reason.

"No."

They let out a breath they both seemed to be holding in. "Fortunately, we were able to narrow the polygons' locations to yours and Link's universes."

"What a coincidence," Link murmured. "At least we'll know our home worlds well enough."

"So you'll do it?"

They looked at each other, as if in conformation. "Yes."

"Thank you! Oh, and one more thing: since the your portals are running on about twenty-five percent power right now, you can't go back through them once you've gone to your worlds until you find the Crystal Polygons.

"Oh, thanks for mentioning that to us _just now,_" Samus remarked sarcastically.

* * *

"So, what did he have to say?" Sheik asked, falling into step with them shortly after they left the office.

"I guess there was some interdimentional screw-up, so now we have to travel to our own dimentions in order to fix it," Samus explained, leaving out the part about the Crystal Polygons.

Sheik nodded.

"You guys should have no trouble with that then. When will you leave?" she asked.

"Probably tomorrow would be good," Link answered. To be honest, he didn't exactly like the idea of leaving the safe haven of Super Smash Bros. to go back the universes full of very real dangers and threats. He was sure Samus felt the same. Who wouldn't?

Actually, he sensed that everyone liked being in the tournaments, if not for the glory of winning, then a simply an escape from the worries and responsibilities of their home universes. Even the villains and anti-heros (there _is _a difference, by the way) needed an escape once and while.

However, it looks like cruel fate won't give the intergalactic bounty hunter and the Hero of Time a break for now.


End file.
